okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Ear
Thunder Ear is a type of demon encountered in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It belongs to the Wheeled Destruction category of demons. Description Like all other demons of the Wheeled Destruction category, the Thunder Ear is an oxcart wheel. Its unique characteristics are that it has four thunderbolt-shaped spokes instead of the usual oxcart wheel spokes of other Wheeled Destruction demons. Also, like all other demons of said category, each demon has a sensing organ of the human body on it; in the Thunder Ear's case, obviously a ear (presumably a left ear). In Ōkamiden, the Thunder Ear has a different depiction. It is now a rattle drum-like spinning top with two ears on the side, a small drum on top of it, a thunderbolt for an axis and thunderclouds surrounding it. Background "Good medicine often leaves a bitter taste" is a common proverb. Figuratively saying, advices may seem harsh or downright insulting, but it is for the good of everyone. However, some may not take these advices, and does not see the good intentions in the advices. After their death, their souls are bounded to oxcart wheels and become the Thunder Ear. In Ōkamiden, the Thunder Ear was depicted as once the drum of a thunder god, but was corrupted by evil. Now, it only creates an awful, cacophonous beat and control thunderstorms. Bestiary entries ''Ōkami'' "An old saying says, 'Good medicine often leaves a bitter taste'. In other words, advice may seem harsh to the ears, but it is for our own good. The spirits of those who cannot take advice are bound to wheels. Perhaps wind could drown out the harsh words of this foe." ''Ōkamiden'' "A thunder god's drum that has been drafted to the side of evil. Corrupted by demons, it now only creates an awful, cacophonous beat. Where music soothes the savage beast, a cool wind might calm this one." Strategy ''Ōkami'' As a Thunder Ear emerges, immediately struck it once to prompt it to attack Amaterasu after a brief moment; use this time window to gain some distance from the demon, because most of the time, it will use a spinning attack that cannot be defended against at close. As the demon attacks, execute a Sub-Reflector counterattack to fatally damage it to the verge of death. After the pile-driver, the Thunder Ear will be stunned, an opportunity for Amaterasu to use Golden Fury and Brown Rage to farm it. Deal a final strike to the demon to kill it, whether with a Divine Instrument or the Thief's Glove, then use Power Slash as the Floral Finisher. ''Ōkamiden'' There is not much Chibiterasu can do while battling this demon. He can only bash it to death, then use Galestorm as its Floral Finisher. If Chibiterasu is using the Providence Crystal, fire and ice will greatly damage it, and lightning will obviously do nothing. In case the Thunder Ear creates a thunderstorm, quickly dissipate it with Galestorm before it can strike down viciously. Trivia *Most guides list Thunder Ear as having the Galestorm Floral Finisher, which gets 2 Demon Fangs (like the other Wheeled Destruction enemies) but in practice it seems to only respond to Power Slash for 1 Demon Fang. Category:Enemies in Ōkami Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden